Lies Of Destruction
by TheDarkSideRemains
Summary: Been a while since I updated but here you guyz go. Chapter 5 is Up R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lies Of Destruction Pt. 1

Chapter 1- Resembling The Old Flame.

Ahsoka's Pov.

I walked through the dark halls, I felt the rage in me. I heard whispers in the distance. Screams and cries were just roaring in my ears. Pain hung in the air. I felt the sweat that stuck to me like skin. I felt my blood drip onto the ground. I was cold and I felt lost.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" Evil laughs taunted me as if I would fall and beg for mercy, mercy that would not come. I was alone...for now. How long this trail of blood would last was unknown. I wasn't leaving...not yet. I was home free, but for some reason I felt trapped.

"Come out and face me!" I yelled. It echoed in the distance. I felt a pressence behind me and put my hands over my lightsabers. I felt it getting closer. It was coming at me, at top speed. I ignighted my blades and quickly spun around.

I was thrown back and I grunted, as I flew through the air. I smashed through the wall and finally came to a stop. I moaned as I picked myself off the floor. I activated my lightsabers and jamp out of the hole. It was still silent. There was nobody to be seen, unless the darkness was hiding them.

"Is that the best you got!" I asked aloud. I felt the breeze wash over me and I quickly spun around to lock blades with Dooku. He threw me back a few feet and I charged at him. I flipped backwards and he collided with me again. I kicked him in the chest and he flew back...

He dissapeared in the forming mist. I looked around for him...I couldn't spot him anywhere. I felt like he was close but I wasn't sure if he was or not. I heard a loud sound, the ground began to shake. I looked for the source. There was no one in sight, I was growing frustrated. I stared at the ground, confused.

"Ahsoka!" A voice yeld. I quickly turned to the direction it came from. A dark figure stood there. It was someone fimilliar...I was sure. I looked up to see a building about to crash onto me. I lifted my lightsabers above me and everything went black...

Ahsoka's Pov.

I bursted up, I breathed heavily and a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to the shadowed figure. I barely could see his face. The sky was dark, flames were the only source of light. I calmed a bit and tried to get up. The man wouldn't let me.

"Ahsoka" He said with a soft voice. I froze...everything was coming back to me..This person was very familliar. I stopped, dead in my tracks as I began to realize who this was. I was afraid that only this is what I remembered from the previous events.

"Lux" I whispered, I looked away and his cold hand set itself upon my face. He turned my head back towards his. My heart stopped and my senses ran wild. He placed his lips softly against mine. I felt the erge to pull away. I was frozen, I felt as if I was stuck in this stance. He brushed his lips against mine again...I saw a flash and everything turned to darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

(I'd like to thank: a Tale with Ears, Dino Green, and somuchforu..for thier reviews. Thanx. This chapter is going out to you guys.)

Enjoy.

Chapter 2- The Wanted.

Anakin's Pov.

I walked through the wreckage, still searching for Ahsoka. She wasn't answering her comlink and she never reported back in 4 hours. I felt that there was no need to search...I felt her force signature fade. Ahsoka was off world. Obi-wan glanced back at me and I turned to Rex.

"Rex, get us a transport" I said in defeat and Obi-wan rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, sir" Rex said and ran to the others. I turned to Obi-wan and sighed heavily.

"She'll be fine" He assured. I still never forgave him for the past. I wasn't gonna forgive him untill he deserved it..But now wasn't the time to even bring up the past.

"I'm not gonna assume anything" I replied.

"We've completed the mission...Ahsoka will turn up eventually" He said gravely. I saw the transport fly over head and I looked back towards Obi-wan.

"somethings wrong...I can feel it" I said seriously.

"Anakin, you have to let her go" Obi-wan warned. This was getting me mad, the last time I listened to him someone died. Obi-wan sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. I knocked it off and walked towards the awaiting transport.

Yes, it was true. I watched my own wife who was pregnant with my child die in my arms. It was on a rescue mission to Naboo and she was shot by a droid. I wasn't there in time to save her from it, my visions left me no warning and it was Obi-wan who wouldn't let me see her. I was forbid from attending the burning, all because Obi-wan thought it was for my best. I boarded the gunship and Obi-wan soon followed. I ignored his glances towards me and focused my mind on Ahsoka. The last person I wanted to loose...The person that not even Obi-wan could keep me away from.

Ahsoka's Pov.

I awoke the sound of blaster fire. I jamp off the medical bed and scattered to the door. I walked through it and Lux was at the controls. I ran towards him and looked out the window.

"What's going on?" I asked. Lux pushed another button and the ship began to shake. I lost my balance and grabbed onto the chair. We were being shot down by bounty hunters. I looked at Lux who looked afraid as well. I looked around for my lightsabers, I grabbed them from the floor and the ship began to spin out of control. I held onto the floor while I began to wait for my consciousness to return. I felt dizzy as I began to help myself up of the ground.

"Strap yourself in!" Lux ordered. I sat in th co-pilot's seat and tied myself into the safety straps. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the worst. I was possibly already dead. We were crashing into the athmospere of Ryloth. I wasn't sure why Lux even brought us out here...

Anakin's Pov.

Yoda remained quiet and I could sense all the feelings that came from the council members. I knew something was wrong. I was discussing the mission report when Yoda went quiet. I waited patiently until Obi-wan came into the room. We all looked at him.

"A bounty went was sent out on Ahsoka anf Bontari an hour ago" He reported. I looked towards Yoda and he closed his eyes.

"Hmmm, see this I did not" Yoda said.

"What do we do?" I asked. I was seeking guiedence... that I needed, especially now.

"Go to the Geonosis system, you will...Padawan Tano...In grave danger I fear" Yoda spoke. I thought about what Yoda was saying. I turned to Obi-wan and he nodded. We both walked out and I turned to Obi-wan.

"So who told you about the bounty?" I asked. I felt Obi-wan's expression change.

"An old friend" He said cheerfully.

"Or an old girlfriend?" I asked and Obi-wan's expression changed to shock.

"I was right" I said after Obi-wan remained quiet. We walked into the barracks and the clones all stood and saluted, waiting for thier orders.

Ahsoka's Pov.

I unbuckled myself and looked around the crash sight for Lux. I was missing my lightsabers again. I crawled over the scrap metal and flames burned my skin. I flinched and quickly pulled away. I could barely see anything but smoke.

I saw a figure in the smoke and I crawled towards it. I had to get to Lux before the bounty hunters. I wasn't completely sure if it was Lux do to the way the figure was standing but It had to be.

"Lux?" I asked quietly.

The mist rolled by and Boba Fett and Cad Bane were standing infront off me. Bane had a blaster towards my head. I reached for my lightsaber but there was nothing there, I closed my eyes tightly and a loud shot roared through the air...

-  
>Okay I wasn't completely sure if I should update. I wasn't sure what to write... but I did it.<br>thanx for your reviews. And again Tell me what you think. R&R!  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Lies Begin.

Obi-wan's Pov.

"- by my calculations, they should be located somewhere in the catacombs" I replied. The hologram began to fade in and out. From light to dark, I watched as she loaded her blaster. She glanced at me and smirk as she noticed my stare. I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"This won't be easy, Kenobi" She said and put her weapon onto the table.

"Oh I'm quite sure it won't be" I replied sarcasticaly. She looked at me with a scolding expression and picked up another weapon. She aimed the weapon towards me and I crossed my arms. She retorted and put the blaster rifle down.

"It's to much, I'm not gonna blow my cover just for a little brat and her mate" She argued.

"You do this and I'll help you with your 'situation' " I said and she froze. She seemed to be thinking about the matter at hand. I waited patiently for her to decide when the door to the war room slid open. I his the transmission and turned around to see Anakin standing there.

"Who was that?" He asked coming closer. I thought for a minute.

"It's just a council meeting" I lied and he raised his eyebrows. He crossed his arms at me and waited till I told him the truth. I knew he was onto me and now he knew I was hiding something.

"Aren't you needed else-where?" I asked. He smirked and leaned against the table. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to the transmission.

"I think Rex can wait" He said.

"I'm busy" I said abrumptly. Anakin stood up staight.

"Ohh, it's one of those moments" Anakin said suspiciously.

"I don't know what your talking-" He cut me off and I felt his mood change.

"Tell 'The council' I said hi" He said and walked out, he was onto me. He knew now that it wasn't the council but I refused to give him any details. I turned the transmission on and Ventress was frowning..

Ahsoka's Pov.

I was suspended in a force field, turning slowly as blue electric bolts restrained me. I remembered this place as Geonosis. I looked around for Lux...I still wasn't able to find him. I didn't know why I was her until everything starting coming together. Dooku walker into the room and I knew Lux had done something.

"Dooku" I said coldly.

"It appears we met again, only if it were under more nescesary conditions" He replied.

"What do you want?" I asked darkly.

"It seems that the young senator knows to much...He's taken some rather important information from me" He replied clenching his hand into a fist.

"Then why am I here?" I asked suspicioulsy.

"The only way in perswading Bontari to hand it over is an exchange" Dooku replied. I struggled but soon found the electricity burning into my flesh.

"Where is he?" I asked fearsomely.

"He's awaiting the negotiations" Dooku replied walking out. I struggled again but found it getting harder to contain my anger. I would die if I couldn't control myself. I'd be shocked to death... I closed my eyes tightly and tried to think of a way out. The entrence was opened and I snapped my attention to it. There stood Ventress with a blaster in hand. She looked at me and I struggled again.

"It only gets worse" Ventress said.

"What?...come to finish me off?"I asked sarcasticaly.

"Another time, Kenobi thought you needed assistance" She replied as she put her weapon down.

"I got everything under control" I lied.

"Really, so being executed infront of every Geonoshian on the planet is part of your plan?" She asked.

"Possibly" I retorted.

"Shut up and listen, Kid" She demanded as she gripped a hold of my jaw...  
>I looked deep into her eyes and finally gave in...<p>

Anakin's Pov.

I woke up in my quarters. I pulled my boots on and made my way to the bridge. Once I got there Obi-wan motioned me towards him. I walked over to him and Cody saluted me.

"Anakin, where were you?" He asked.

"I was...'around' "I said jokingly.

"Well if your done?"Obi-wan asked.

"I think I'm good" I said sarcasticaly.

"General Skywalker, we'll be pulling out of hyperspace in 10 minutes" Admiral Yularen reported.

"Good, I'm gonna go see if Rex is done with the troops" I said and yutnrf to leave.

"Already to go, Sir" Rex said walking in.

"I never acompanied you on the first battle of Geonosis" Cody said to Obi-wan.

"I was chained to a pole and nearly eaten by three monsters"Obi-wan said.

"That sounds...entertaining" Cody replied.

"It was...for the Geonoshians" Obi-wan replied...

Ahsoka's Pov.

Binders were placed onto me. I was escorted onto an arena where thousands od Geonoshians stared at me. I felt the pin in my palm and they chained me to a pole. I looked around the arena and saw Lux, standing beside Dooku on a balcony. Lux watched as the secured the chains.

The Geonoshians flew away and the arena was empty.

"Hand it over or she dies" Dooku said to Lux. Lux began to think and I tried to take off the chains. I struggled with the pin. It seemed impossible. "Send out the Rancor" Dooku ordered. The crowed went silent and my heart stopped. The doors slid open slowly and a giant rancor came out. I rushed the pin into the slot. The pin dropped out of my hand and into the sand...

It was over...

(Not the best time to stop but I got tired... Anyway I wanna thank TanoxxxSkywalker for reviewing.)

(Took u long enough Bro :)... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Unlikely Alliance

Ahsoka's Pov.

I was surely already dead, No one was here to help. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to focus on the rancor. It roared aloud as it inched closer to me. I waited for it to finish me off...it had to. I didn't wanna die here...alone and digested by this beast. I felt the wind move and I knew that there was a familliar pressence...Anakin Skywalker had made it.

"Master" I said under my breath. I opened my eyes quickly and jamo to the side. The rancor knocked down the pole and It pulled me along with it. I grunted when I hit the sandy ground of the arena.

I picked myself up and the rancor came at me again. I held the chain tightly and tried to break it off the pole. It was no use..It wouldn't budge.

I felt a warm breath on me and I spun around to be knocked back by the rancor. I hit the sand, my body ached and refused to try fight. I was lifted up by the foot and I struggled again. I had to try and fight my way through this one.

I lifted my body up and began to try fight the rancor. It didn't seem to do anything. I inched out of the the claws and hit the sand. I lifted my self up again and looked at the chain. I had no space to run anymore. I only had 3 feet in every direction...I couldn't go any further.

I closed my eyes tightly and I knew I was dead.

A loud noise came from the sky and a knife pierced through the clouds and broke the chains. I looked up and saw Ventress. She hit the arena floor and the crowd went silent. She pointed a blaster at the rancor and stared at Dooku. He wasn't expecting this. Ventress fired her weapon and the rancor hit the ground.

"Surprised?" Ventress asked.

"Hardly" Dooku said. Ventress turned in an instant but hit the ground. Grievious had knocked her back. Ventress jamp to her feet and ignighted her blades. Grievious did the same as well. The ran at eachother and battled away. Geonoshians exited the arena. I watched the binders fall to the ground and I looked back to see Dooku, shocked.

I smirked and jamp up upon the balcony. Lux was being held down and I turned to Dooku.

"It's over, Dooku" I said darkly.

"My dear child, it's only just begun" He said mysteriously. I was confused. A blaster was fired... I was hit. My shoulder was bloody and I looked at Dooku. I ran at him and pushed him off the edge of the balcony. I fell with him, the hundred feet drop looked unbelievable..

Anakin's Pov.

The ships flared into the athmospere and into the sky. We had made it and I could feel Ahsoka's force pressence stronger than ever. I boarded the gunship with Rex and Obi-wan. The gunships launched and we saw the Geonoshian landscape come into view. I looked towards Obi-wan who was uneasy. He seemed pretty stressed out.

"What?" I asked but he seemed lost. This wasn't what he usually would do.

"Sir, you might want to look at this" Rex said from the pilot's seat. I walked over and looked out the window. Ahsoka was there, She and Dooku were both on the verge of death. I watched as they fell... This was something Ahsoka couldn't handle alone.

"Rex, fly us over the arena" I ordered.

"Yes, sir" He said and piloted the ship towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's Pov.

I let go of Dooku when a rope wrapped around my arm. It saved me but Dooku still fell. I watched him hit the ground. I looked up to Lux, he wasn't the one who saved me. I looked to wear the rope came from, There he was Vizsla. I turned to Lux, he had been showing fear this whole time as well.

"Deathwatch" I muttered under my breath.

Boba's Pov.

I jamp out of the ship, followed by Bossk, Lotz, and Dengar. We all landed onto the arena.

"There she is" Lotz yelled and pointed to the rookie.

"Cut the ropes!" Rookie yelled and we all turned to a balcony. The place was crawling eith Mandalorian terrorists, I turned to Lotz.

"It's on me" She said and went running in the direction. I straightened my helmet and we all split up. Lotz cut the ropes and the girl fell. She landed on the arena floor and looked at us. She seemed surprised. The Mandalorian warriors started to fire at is and we hit the ground.

The tongruta was familiiar...

Ahsoka's Pov.

I took cover, Looking for Lux. He joined me in the catacombs and we made our way to the exit. Bounty Hunters, Siths, and Terrorists all wanted us dead or alive..It was unlikely for Ventress to do something like this, It was way out of her character...She'd spoken of Obi-wan also. It was obvious they shared an attatchment...but how close were they.?

"I know the way" Lux said and we ran down another hall. We came into the hangar bay and droids began firing. I felt pain and began remembering what had happened. I was shot. I lifted my arms and focused on the force. I wasn't able to do this before...

Vision...

"It will take a matter of time untill you are fully turned" The dark figure said. The bowing figure on the ground hung thier head. Images or fire could be seen in flashes and screams were still taunting. There it was.. The jedi Temple...In flames. Younglings slautered...jedi hung..and Clones battalions marching. The destruction was being taken to the pther worlds. Destruction was taking over the galaxy...

"Ahsoka?" Lux asked. I opened my eyes to see I lifted all the droids into the air and crushed them. As soon as I opened my eyes the scraps fell to the floor. I turned to Lux who seemed confused. I was also...

I never knew I could do something so powerful, The vision I had seemed to real but it gave me power just having it. I boarded the ship with Lux and he piloted it into the air. I looked over the arena were clones stayed fighting. Ventress was there and so was Obi-wan.

Back to back, the too fought of Grievious and Dooku. I was missiong a battle, but there was nothing I could do...

Lux set the cordinates for Mandalore, I was confused...

"I have to return to my master" I said. Lux stopped and looked at me.

"Your not safe there, at least together we can be safe"Lux said. I thought about it for a moment. He was right, we were wanted.. My master was gonna kill me but Lux did have a good point.

"forgive me, master" I said and pressed the button, we launched into hyperspace, the stars turned in lines and I felt pain from someone fammiliar...

(And what ya think, I possibly won't be writing for a while do to some lack of review but I', NOT quiting, anyway I'm surprised my story came this far... I'll be posting a new story shortly. Please R&R!

Thanks to all review, they were greatly apreciated 3 ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Escape To Mandalore

Anakin's Pov.

The arena filled with droids and Ahsoka was gone...again I let her go. Obi-wan seemed to be having a hard time with Ventress by his side. I dodged more blaster bolts and took cover beside Rex. He threw a detonater and clones hit the ground. I quickly dove for a rock, me and Rex looked at the droids making thier way towards us, we were out numbered...

"Any sign of Ahsoka?"I asked. Rex shook his head. I sighed and continued on with the battle. It was pointless because Ahsoka was out in the galaxy again... She wasn't safe out there alone... She, for some reason was wanted dead. I had to get to her first.

Dooku exited the arena and I turned to Obi-wan. He was picking himself off the arena ground. Ventress had booked it out also. Grievious continues to fight, I ran towards Obi-wan and helped him up. He began blocking shots.

"She's gone again"I yelled through the non-stop blaster fire.

"If you leave now you might find her" Obi-wan yelled back.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"I asked.

"I've gotten used to finishing your battles"He said sarcasticaly. I smirked and ran out of the arena. I was picked up by a gunship that was carrying the wounded. There was already so many clones injured yet the battle had only started. I grabbed the hook and the gunship flew into the Star Cruiser's hangar. I quickly exited the gunship and ran towards my Star Fighter. R2 joined my and I piloted the ship into space.

The Admiral's voice rang in my com channel as I entered my hyperspace ring.

"General Skywalker, where are you going?"He asked I signed and activated hyperspace.

"Admiral, did you happen to see any ships leave the planet?" I asked

"Please tell me your not doing what I think your doing" He said pleadingly.

"Admiral"I replied.

"A shuttle left this airspace half an hour ago"He reported.

"Where was it headed?"I asked.

"Mandalore"He answered.

"Great, Tell Obi-wan I might be in later than I thought" I said and lauched into hyperspace...

"Oh boy"The Admiral said.

Ahsoka's Pov

"Lux?...Lux...help me...Lux"... I looked up at Lux, there he stood...something was wrong. Flashes entered my head again...Lux was trying to end my life...

"Ahsoka"A voice said. I closed my eyes and opened them to see myself on the bed I fell asleep on.

"What?"I asked sitting up.

"I don't know, you were the one calling me" He said. I rubbed my head, a headache was forming..

"Are we there yet?"I asked.

"Not yet"He said.

"okay, whats your plan...walk in and hope Vizsla won't kill you?"I asked.

"No..I have something he wants" Lux replied.

"What?"I asked. Lux smiled at me and I nodded.

"Oh crap"I replied

"Why me?"I asked

"Just tell him you can bring him Obi-wan Kenobi" Lux replied.

"Why are we bringing another jedi into this?"I asked

"It's the only person Vizsla wants revenge on other than you"Lux replied.

"Why not just kill me"I said hopelessly.

"Lux, tell me...what's this really about?"I asked crossing my arms.

"You know what this is about" He replied.

"Do I?"I asked

"Ahsoka"Lux said calmly.

"Lux"I replied. He sighed and took a seat beside me.

"I wanted revenge for my mother, but seeing you at the sanction meeting made me think. Ahsoka, I lost everyone I cared about...your the last person I want to lose..I'm doing this because I wanna know I'll be able to keep you safe..I don't know if your safe when were seperated. By giving Vizsla another jedi, he would focus on other things than us."Lux replied.

"You...care for me?"I asked slowly.

"more than anything"Lux replied. I looked at are hands, Lux joined them together and I looked uo to meet his gaze.

"Lux"I whispered. Our faces grew closer and closer...Our lips met and my senses went out of control. I knew this was wrong but how could it be when it felt so right... I was probably gonna be banned for this but right now, I didn't care...right now I was finally normal...

(AN) okay I finnaly updated...I probably won't be for a whil again becuz I got shit to deal with. But anyways I prbably should've updated sooner. Oh yeh...I will be starting on a new story. It was requested by my lil buddy Lucas...lol but yeah. Little guy loces the clone wars more than me...  
> <p>


End file.
